


Ah, Tis The East And Converse Hightops Are The Sun

by Merixcil



Series: Tumblr Fics [45]
Category: iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Humor, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Hanbin can't sleep and Jiwon's not helping
Series: Tumblr Fics [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759627
Kudos: 1





	Ah, Tis The East And Converse Hightops Are The Sun

Hanbin’s trying to catch up on some much needed sleep. He’s trying _so fucking hard_ but the combined distractions of Jinhwan video chatting with Jimin on the other side of the room, and his singular inability to stop dwelling on the enormous pile of shit he has to work through when he wakes up is making this somewhat difficult. He would be able to get around it, perhaps, if he wasn’t trying to squeeze his first decent night’s sleep in two weeks into the middle of a Wednesday.

Jinhwan laughs obnoxiously loudly, Hanbin groans and seriously considers telling him to put a sock in it. The only reason he doesn’t is that AOA are popular and prolific and he wants them all to like him.

“Yo Hanbin, you busy?”

He doesn’t have to look up to know that Jiwon is standing over his bed, wearing his best ‘I know you fucking are but what I have to say is more important right now so suck it’ grin. And of course, unlike everyone else in this wretched group, Jiwon and Jinhwan aren’t scared of him, and don’t fuck off when told.

All the same…”fuck off!” Hanbin growls from under his duvet. Jiwon laughs him off, easy as anything.

“C’mon now! I made a friend for you.”

“I don’t need friends,” he snarls, but he still sticks his head out to see what the hell Jiwon’s on about.

Smile stitched up far too high for this time in the morning (”It’s three in the afternoon” Jinhwan snorts), Jiwon waves a piece of paper three inches in front of Hanbin’s nose. He takes it, blinking back the sleep that never quite managed to drag him under.

It’s a random series of letters and numbers. “What the fuck?”

“It’s a kakao ID,” Jiwon says, evidently rather pleased with himself, “you should add them. I reckon you two would have a lot to talk about.”

Figuring that it’s probably less hassle to indulge Jiwon and be done with it, Hanbin snatches the paper out of his hand and doggedly punches the ID into his phone.

“You kids have fun,” Jiwon beams, and then he dashes straight back out of their shared bedroom, Two seconds later and a loud thump echoes through the dorm, followed by a string of rather creative curses that sound like Junhoe being tackled to the floor for no discernible reason.

“We’ll call that an even five thousand won for the swear jar!” Jinhwan calls out to him, not even looking up from his phone.

Hanbin turns towards the wall with an audible ‘humph’ and waits for Jiwon’s mysterious stranger to accept his request. Phone held in front of his face and just waiting…waiting…the effort of staying focused on anything wears on him fast, and before he knows what’s what he’s dozing off.

_KAKAO_

He jerks awake rather too fast and almost drops his phone down the side of the bed.

A half familiar face pops up in his chat list next to the name Kim Namjoon. It takes him a moment to put two and two together but Hanbin eventually recalls the tall, somewhat awkward boy that Jiwon had managed to engage in a half hearted diss battle at the end of last year.

 _Hey_ Namjoon says.

Hanbin has no idea why Jiwon would think that he would want to talk to Kim Namjoon of all people, so he keeps on waiting, just curious enough to see where this is going.

After a few minutes awkward radio silence, Namjoon continues.

_So I’m just gonna cut to the chase, Bobby says you like shoes_

Hanbin feels his stomach drop. He has a rather nasty idea of what Jiwon's put him up to.

The next thing Namjoon sends is a photo of a pair of red converse being modelled by a rather pretty girl. Hanbin sorely wishes he’d noticed the girl first.

_You like shoes like this?_

They’re…nice shoes, nothing wrong with converse. Sure, Air Jordans are the holy grail but not everyone can have such refined tastes. Hanbin’s scrolling through his camera role, trying to find something to send back to Namjoon to show him what he’s missing, when he remembers that this is completely ridiculous.

 _Fuck off_ Hanbin types back. He’s very glad that Namjoon can’t see his face turn beet red, but he feels that it detracts from the power of his comeback nonetheless.

The good thing is, Namjoon doesn’t answer back. Hanbin figures he’ll probably pay dearly for that further down the line, but for the time being he’s content to let Jiwon pay for that after he’s gotten some much needed shut eye.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
